


Time to Relax

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Cute Ending, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: Wander has been helping so many people he never got to sit down and rest. This concerns Sylvia and she tries to put him to sleep by doing useful techniques to have him sleep. Unfortunately, none of them work but they do put a toll on him, and that's the only thing Sylvia can do.So what can put Wander to sleep?Well, all she needed to do was call over a certain skeleton who claims he's the greatest in the galaxy.





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> *Wander Over Yonder belongs to Disney XD and Craig McCracken.

8 long days have passed and the Galaxy’s “most wanted” has done nothing but help planets after planets.

Now during this long period of time, the Zbornak, Sylvia had time to kick back and relax.

Her partner, Wander, did not.

Wander helped thousands of people and continued to do so. If he heard a whisper for help he’d charge over there within seconds just to see what is wrong. He helped the most compared to Sylvia’s count. This actually concerned Sylvia, because there was a huge cost to Wander helping people constantly.

He never got sleep, and this got to his partner. She wanted him to get some sleep, and she plotted out many ways to get him to do so.

 

**Technique 1**

Sylvia had Wander sit down on a comfortable couch and yanked a whiteboard right in front of him.

“Alright Wander.” Sylvia cleared her throat, “I will be teaching you the history of cans.”

“Oooh!” Wander clapped his hands with excitement, “This outta be fun!”

“ _No!_ Wander, this is supposed to be boring, so listen up.” Sylvia shook her head and whipped out some device to help her with this boring lecture. Before she started the boring lecture she looked up and silently whispered ‘please work’.

~After 2 hours of a boring lecture~

“…which leads to today.” Sylvia’s throat hurt. She glanced over at Wander to see him slowly blinking. She perked up and continued on,

“Now cans are filled with metal, color, and all that stuff,” She continued, “and now you can put anything in it.”

“…That…” Wander’s eyes lit up, “WAS SO INTERESTING!”

Sylvia banged her head against the board.

“Wow! Who knew cans have such a history!” Wander looked rather hyper about a boring topic like cans. Sylvia banged her head against the board once more. There goes 2 hours that could’ve been useful.

But she isn’t going to give up so quickly.

 

**Technique 2**

Sylvia heard that the recent planet they went to had an amazing choir, and the choir has accomplished putting some children to sleep. She contacted them about Wander and his stubborn self about helping others to a point where he doesn’t care about his own health, and they agreed to help her put him to sleep.

“Uh, Syl?” Wander looked at Sylvia confused, “What are we doing here? We were here around like, hours ago.”

“It turns out the choir wants to give you a present as thanks!” Sylvia lied. Wander’s eyes lit up,

“Aw, really?!” Wander squeaked, “What are they going to do?”

“It’s a surprise,” Sylvia answered and left Wander into an excited mess. They entered the place where they said they would meet her, and Sylvia was surprised at the location.

The place they went to was a room filled with sheep flying around the walls. What lay in the middle of the room was 2 white bean bags that looked very comfortable. Wander jumped on the bean bag and let out a gasp,

“It...It’s so comfy..” Wander seemed really relaxed at this. Sylvia gave a small smirk to herself, maybe this time it will work. It wasn’t long before the choir entered the room, they wore a white cloak that made them look like angels.

“Awww, look at them, Sylvia!” Wander clasped his hands together and stared at them in awe, “They look like small angels!” He squealed silently about their appearance. Sylvia rested on the bean bag beside Wander and nodded her head,

“Hehe yeah, don’t they?” Sylvia secretly gave them a thumbs up with a wink. One member returned the thumbs up and gestured to the rest when it’s time to sing. They counted back from 3 and then started singing.

And oh boy did they sing.

Sylvia was shocked, they were _good_. Yeah, she has heard well from the people on the planet but she never expected them to be _this_ good. As they sang, Sylvia would occasionally check up on Wander to make sure it is working, and it appeared to be slowly making its way to success.

When they entered the room, Wander was leaning forward and staring at them with delight and excitement. Now he’s laid back and silently watching them with his eyes slowly blinking. Heck, he would even look around the room and mumble words; he’s probably counting the sheep on the walls. Sylvia mentally cheered for the choir, 10/10! Sylvia stretched and laid back on the bag with a victorious feeling soaring through her blood. Maybe this time it’s a lucky charmer. Her eyes closed as she thought about her success with the choir. Wow, they deserve 5 gold metals – no, a _lot_ of gold medals for their voices….

_…_

_…lvia…_

_…ylvia!_

_…..Miss Sylvia!_

Sylvia jerked awake to see the choir gently waking her up.

“Wha- What happened?! D-Did I fall asleep?!” Sylvia was shocked. She never thought that she would fall asleep. One boy nodded his head,

“Yes, you fell asleep….”

“Wander-“ Sylvia jerked her head and saw Wander was missing. “…Where is Wander?” Sylvia asked,

“Well, uh how do we say this,” A girl kicked in, “Mr. Wander was in fact about to fall asleep but Mr. Jenkins called out for help.” She pointed outside. Sylvia looked over to see Wander helping out the old man across the street.

Sylvia groaned and laid back on the beanbag.

“Sorry, we weren’t able to help.” A boy apologized,

“No, no no it’s okay.” Sylvia sighed, “You at least did your best and it showed _some_ effect on him.” She sighed, “Thanks.” She thanked them by giving them a couple of coins. They thanked her dearly, apologized again and excused themselves from the room. Sylvia groaned and slammed her face into the comfortable, light bean bag. What other way is possible to have him fall asleep?

“Never hurts to help- **OUCH!** ” Sylvia heard Wander yelp which caused her to bolt over to check on him.

“Wander?!”

“Yikes…my back.” Wander rubbed his back then his head, “Oof, my head too…”

 **….Ding**. Sylvia smirked at Wander, she thought of a good idea.

 

**Technique 3**

“A massage?” Wander asked and shook his head, “No no, I don’t need one.”

“Sure ya do.” Sylvia nodded, “You need one, especially with that back of yours.”

“My back is fi _\- ACK_ ” He stretched his back enough to hear a large crack. Sylvia flinched at this,

“Ooh yeah you need one, and I just so happened to find a good massager,” Sylvia smirked,

“Really? Who?” Wander asked,

“You’re looking at her.” Sylvia cracked her knuckles. Wander gasped,

“You can massage?!”

“Well, it’s been a while since I massaged someone, but I think I can pull it off to you.” She said and heard Wander squeal,

“YAY!” He cheered, “I know you can do it.” He gave her a hug which lasted shortly because of his back. She landed on a nearby planet and set Wander on a rock.

“Alright, I need some sort of base-“ Sylvia was greeted by Wander giving her a big leaf supported by soft cushions – it looked like cotton.

“Wh…Where did you-“

“My hat.” Wander lifted his hat off his head and gave a bow – that was soon interrupted by a large crack.

“Alllllright buddy.” Sylvia cracked her knuckles and had Wander lie down. She began massaging his back and Wander groaned.

“Oh my- Right there – a little more to the left – _oooooh yeah_ right there.” Wander would lead her around the tightest spots on his back and when she massaged that area Wander’s back would relax and he would let out a huge sigh of relief. Sylvia actually felt bad, she could feel so many knots around his back. When was the last time he ever got a massage on his back?

However, it appeared to be working. Wander’s words began to slur and he seemed more relaxed than before. Sylvia cheered for herself, looks like she’s winning!

She heard a ship swing by with a familiar laughter,

“WANDER! MY MOST HATED ENEMY!” Lord Hater screamed. Sylvia smacked herself against a nearby rock and groaned.

“Mmm…Syl who was that?” Wander asked tiredly,

“Uh, no one – hey how about you lie here and uh, keep on with that I’ll be back.” Sylvia excused herself and ran off to try to push Hater away from her success. She bolted over to Lord Hater’s view,

“HEY! OVER HERE!” Sylvia called over the skull-ship to get their attention. The ship tilted down and stared at Sylvia. “YEAHH THAT’S RIGHT” Sylvia turned around and wagged her tail, “COME AND GET ME YA LOSER!”

Lord Hater gasped, “OH NO SHE DIDN’T.” He slammed the nearest red button which released tons of Watch Dogs. Sylvia smirked, cracked her knuckles and prepared for combat.

~ ~

Lord Hater watched the Zbornak single-handily destroy his Watchdogs and groaned,

“Sir! She’s destroying them!”

“Yeah yeah but WHERES WANDER.” Hater whined, “I WANT TO SEE HIM TOO YOU KNOW.”

Peepers facepalmed, “Sir…Are you serious?”

“I AM NOT ENJOYING IT.” Hater rose from his seat, “Distract that girl with the Watch Dogs.”

“What are you going to do sir?”

“What does it look like?” Hater smirked at Peepers as he made his way to the exit, “I am going to find him and destroy him once and for all.”

“VERY GOOD SIR! Once he’s been taken care of we can focus on conquering the galaxy!” Peepers praised Hater once again and launched more Watch Dogs at the Zbornak.

~ ~

“Ooohh Wannndeerrr” Lord Hater called out his ‘enemy’ with a smirk on his face. “Come out come out wherever you are!”

No response.

“Uh….I need help?” Lord Hater spoke with uncertainty. It wasn’t long before he heard rustling and out came Wander.

But he looked horrible.

Wander’s eyes looked to be struggling to stay open, his back was hunched back with his arms supporting himself up with a nearby rock.

“Ooohhh….hey Hatey,” Wander greeted with a tired smile, “How’s it hangin’?”

“Wander – uh…you look horrible.” Lord Hater examined Wander’s frail figure.

“Yea- well Sylvia was giving me a massage then she said she’ll be back, then I heard you ask for help so I came.”

“Uh…you needed a massage?”

“Yeah – my back’s been all crazy.” Wander waved his hands around to exaggerate how his back has been, then winced and ran his hand through his head, “And now my heads’ been hurtin’.”

“Oh…well sorry about that.” Lord Hater sighed.

“Yeah..” Wander stretched once more, enough for a crack. Lord Hater rubbed his back with a frown.

“You…uh…need some help there?”

Wander perked up and gave Lord Hater a smile, “Sure.” He nodded.

Hater walked over to Wander, sat crisscrossed and pulled him in front of him. It wasn’t long before he started to massage the poor orange fluff’s back. At first, Hater massaged a little rough, but Wander guided him in how to formally massage someone’s back.

“…your back feels weird.” Hater frowned,

“Heh…how so?” Wander laughed weakly.

“Like some parts are all hard and stiff and uh, the rest is all limp.”

“That’s called knots Hatey.” Wander told the skeleton. “My back has knots.”

“What?” Hater gasped, “Your back is full of ropes?”

“Haha, not really.” Wander yawned, “Ya see, my back is only of bones, and sometimes when I work too hard the back gets all messed up.”

“So how do you walk?” Hater asked. Wander gave a tired chuckle,

“Well, I walk normally. It’s just my back gets all hard n’ stiff,” Wander stretched once more, “Hold on.” He stopped Hater from massaging him, “Need to get a little comfier.”

“You’re not comfortable?” Hater asked,

“Well, yeah of course I am,” Wander nodded, “It’s just that I need to get in a better position for you to massage easier.” Wander crawled over to Hater’s lap and rested his head on a knee. He stretched once more and glanced at Hater to see him staring in shock,

“Uh…are you supposed to do that?”

“Well, yeah,” Wander nodded, “This way you can gain full access to my back so you can massage better.”

“Oh….uh…okay.” Hater shrugged and continued massaging. Again, he started rough. Wander had to lead him again to the perfect massaging point,

“…no too light….now it’s too heavy. Release your grip a little…that’s it, that’s it. Keep….keep it up. Now put that a little higher – now to the left.” Wander lead Hater through his messed up back. Hater sighed and continued to massage Wander.

“You know..Wander.”

“Mmm?”

“I was thinking uh…about Dom in all.”

Wander frowned.

“What ‘bout her?”

“What are some tips? I mean, I know I am the greatest in the galaxy but I feel as if she doesn’t see that yet,” Hater rolled his eyes, “I mean, how can she not see it? You see it right? I know you do, I mean you leave hints? I think?” Hater sighed, “Sooo I am planning on asking her out, so I will be needing your assistance because uh, I don’t know how to treat girls,” Hater was embarrassed to admit that, “And uh, after I get in with Dom – and I destroy you – I will take my future kids and Dom over to where I destroyed you and thank you for all that.” Hater rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah I know it sounds all – gushy,” He removed his hands for a split second to quote his remark, “or all sweet but it’s true. You kind of… _helped_ in a way.” Hater hated to admit that but it’s true. Thanks to Wander, he has his eyes on Dominator and he’s getting her interest in _some_ way?

“So uh…thanks. Any way I can greet her? I am planning on ‘passing by’ her ship. Have any ideas?” Hater glanced over to see Wander was long asleep.

“Wander?” Hater blinked and shook the little fellow to get no response. “… _you mean to tell me I talked on and on to get you all KOed on me?!_ ” Hater yelled with a frown. He stared at Wander with a glare for a while, oh boy he was angry. However, after a while, Hater’s glare slowly wore off as he slowly rubbed Wander’s back,

“Well…uh…consider this as thanks from me for uh…helping me out with Dominator.” Hater sighed, rested his head against his hand which rested on his other knee and watched the orange helper finally get some sleep.


End file.
